crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Do Not Disturb
Article from a local newspaper: PARANORMAL MURDER OF 34 YEAR OLD SALESMAN UNDER INVESTIGATION The murder of a 34 year old salesman in a flat - No. 13 Laneton Street of Ohio, Texas last Tuesday, now identified as Mr Andrew Diskuff, is under investigation. Two policemen investigating the crime scene are thought to have disappeared abnormally and without a trace also. From the times of the death, evidence found and a witness statement, officials are now claiming the death to be caused 'under paranormal circumstances' and will continue cautiously look for more information. Mr Diskuff was a salesman working for TechSoft ltd. Witnesses claimed he was selling laptop compartments before the time of his death. His family have grieved for their loss and say that they are 'worried the death may haunt them forever.' Mr Andrew Diskuff was found dead inside a five-story flat on the outskirts of Ohio, his corpse flayed, with a pile of intact skin removed and positioned beside his remains after a witness, Ms Jenny Alfonso (college student aged 19) contacted the police shortly after viewing the brutal killing. There are no traces of evidence whatsoever about who did this or how they did it. We were lucky enough to interview Ms Alfonso herself and retrieve a personal account - here is the full witness statement provided, sent by email of the only person who had claimed to see this event - Ms Jenny Alfonso (warning: report contains graphic and detailed descriptions that some readers may find disturbing - reader discretion is advised): The report "It was dark, cold and around 11 P.M. when I heard a knock on my door. I'd just moved into the five story flat where, apparently, there was nobody living other than me because the flat had been abandoned for quite some time - my parents couldn't afford to rent a more luxurious place, so I'd just have to make do until I'd finished college. 'Who would be knocking on my door so late at night?' I thought. Opening the door, I saw Mr Diskuff who was carrying a box of technical equipment such as USB cables, computer mouses, CD's and phone cases. He asked whether I wanted to buy something, and I said no, however he kept on asking and would not stop. Getting slightly irritated, I still told him that I didn't want anything but he insisted. After telling him 'NO' for the final time, I closed the door and returned to the computer work on my course work. I heard him knocking on the door below my flat, flat four. It was useless, I thought. Nobody was living there. These annoying salespeople are so persistent. After a while of knocking and shouting, Mr Diskuff still would not leave. The sounds were distracting me, so I opened the door and was about to tell him to go away when suddenly, the door of flat four opened. This abruptly caught my attention. That couldn't be right? I didn't know anybody was living in this flat other than myself. I hadn't heard any sounds during the past month I'd lived here, nor had I seen anybody. I had no idea where she had come from. I stayed quiet and watched Mr Diskuff. After the door opened, there stood what I saw to be a young girl - I couldn't tell what age she was as she had a partial face mask on covering her eyes, but I guessed she was around ten, or maybe even a teenager. Upon seeing her, Mr Diskuff took a step back at once. There was something just not right about her choice of clothing - it looked like she had been to an eerie dressing-up party or something like that, the kind of Halloween party I'd been to when I was younger. But the scratches and old torn parts of her grey, raggedy, dirty dress seemed just too real. She seemed to be holding an object - a rake in her left hand. She had dirty blonde hair, in which she wore two pink bow ties attached to ribbons. She also wore a ribbon and bow tie around her neck and a larger one around her waist. The revolting grit on her skin made her look like she hadn't washed in years. "You have disturbed..." Strangest thing was, she was facing AWAY from Mr Diskuff and looking towards the inside of the flat, standing still as a log. I couldn't possibly even think of how she had opened that door - she must've reached her hand out backwards or something. I think she took Mr Diskuff by surprise, and we were both quiet for some time, trying to comprehend the situation. 'Hello little girl are you alright? And where are your parents?' asked Mr Diskuff. The girl didn't answer. 'Hello little girl? I'm asking you a question?' Still no reply. 'Are you oka-' The little girl spoke up. Her voice was the voice of a typical young girl, just a lot more raspier, like she hadn't talked for years...and her words almost seemed to echo in the hallway. Just hearing her speak sent shivers down my spine. What she said was even more strange. 'You have disturbed ...' she uttered. 'Sorry?' Mr Diskuff asked. He was clearly as confused and as disturbed as I was. Just then, he looked up and spotted me watching. He glanced me a look of question, and I just shrugged my shoulders. Looking back at the girl, he said again: 'Are you...' The girl spoke up again and I don't recall her exact words, but it was something along the lines of: 'You have disturbed young sleeping Siloquin. For that, you must be punished.' "The girl turned her head a full 180 degrees..." I wasn't really sure how to react to that - to be either annoyed, offended or disturbed. But what happened next was truly abnormal. 'I'm sorry young lady, but could you please tell me, are your parents --' Mr Diskuff stopped. He looked startled and so was I. The girl had turned her head a full 180 degrees to look at Mr Diskuff, without moving a single bone in her body. NOW I was scared. Something was definitely wrong - I felt my heart beat faster, so I hid behind the door and peeped out, making sure I wasn't visible. I kept on looking at her as she stood in silence, the black spots on her mask where her eyes should be glaring at Mr Diskuff, who stood silent and sweating in horror. 'Do NOT disturb young Siloquin,' she uttered, before turning around completely and grabbing Mr Diskuff by the throat. I was petrified - this young girl dressed in odd clothes had just come out of nowhere and was now attacking a salesman? My immediate reaction was to call the police, but as I was about to go back into my flat, she turned her head 180 degrees full around again, with her hand pinning Mr Diskuff's neck to the wall of the flat, and looked at me blankly. Suddenly, I felt my legs give in and I felt like I was going to collapse. Holding onto the door for support, I gazed into her empty face and stood exactly where I was, not daring to move an inch. She turned her head back again. 'DO NOT DISTURB YOUNG SILOQUIN!' she yelled. It was weird. After that, she took the rake in her hand and dug its teeth into Mr Diskuff's neck. His box of products dropped to the floor immediately. Five large drips of blood came out of his skin. "...as she skinned him from his neck down to his stomach..." I wanted to scream, but I was sweating like crazy and I just couldn't do it. I wanted to run, but I was afraid she would do something to me. I just stood there utterly confused, looking at the girl and Mr Diskuff helplessly. Adjusting the angle of the rake, she dug it even further into his chest and suddenly pulled down. I heard Mr Diskuff scream, flailing his arms and legs around everywhere, but it didn't stop the blood flowing out from the gashes in his front. Slowly as she pulled downwards with the rake, the precision of the angle of her cut made five strips of skin and pieces of cloth soaked in blood began to separate and peel from his chest. He'd suddenly snapped out of his daze and was writhing in agony, screaming for help, but it was useless - the flat was empty other than myself - it was rather strange how he, a 34 year old man, was. I watched open-eyed as she skinned him from his neck down to his stomach and began cutting into his limbs. A large chunk of skin followed by strips of it was peeled off of his body, including his clothes and his jewelry. The violence each time she stabbed him was horrifying. Shaking, I watched as she flayed him piece by piece. I wasn't aware of the time obviously, but it must've been over half an hour in which the sheer horror took place. I was still standing in silence shaking and sweating, unable to take in what I'd just seen. "...a human shaped hunk of meat..." Mr Diskuff's lifeless body was now lying limp on the floor, red and skinless, just a human shaped hunk of meat. Blood was flowing from him in all directions and a pile of his own skin lay next to him. His fingers twitched as the girl let go of his neck and let him fall to the ground, drowning in his own blood. He moaned and groaned in pain before he stopped twitching - he was still and lifeless. The girl picked up the rake and said something like, 'NOBODY WILL DISTURB SILOQUIN,' before looking at me. I froze. Her stare was now as horrifying as death itself. 'Y...y-you killed him...' I slowly whimpered. She tilted her head, then nodded once before returning into the flat and closing the door. I fell to the floor immediately and sat there in a daze, before snapping out of it and calling the police. They seemed to be serious about it, however I could tell they didn't believe me when I talked about the girl. Before long, five policemen arrived at the scene. Two took the body away, one went up the stairs and interviewed me and the last two officers broke down the door of flat 4 and went inside. The two officers never came out. Before long, the policeman interviewing myself went in to check, and he never came out either. I heard his yell: 'A corpse! A young boy's corpse!' before he went silent, and probably met his end. To this very day, I am still scared to go to sleep. To anybody living in the area, DO NOT DISTURB and do not go near flat 4, no. 13 Laneton Street. You will not live to tell the tale if you willingly seek out death. This is an experience that will haunt me for the rest of my life, and I am grateful I am still alive today." -- Ms Alfonso, Ohio, Texas The police are still looking for witnesses who think they have heard or seen the events, or have any idea where the three missing officers may be. Due to the disappearances, nobody is allowed to enter the flat until a decision can be made by the head of officers. If you have seen anybody or anything that fits the description above, please contact your local police station. Report by Tom Burton Edited by Jeffrey Lionheart Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness